


Yuánfèn (缘分)

by yeolocity



Series: mingyu is a gentle dom!verse [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, FOR PART 2, FaceFucking, For part 1, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Mild Humiliation, Nothing too serious because Mingyu is a gentle dom guys GENTLE, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: Mingyu wants to show Wonwoo off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> part 1/2 of a new installment of the "mingyu is a gentle dom!verse"
> 
> i hope to get part 2/2 out within the next month, but please don't quote me on that. i try, but alas, i am the busiest of bees right now. i wanted to post part 1 because it's been a while since i've posted something within this universe, and i'm hoping that seeing you guys' anticipation for part 2 will motivate me to finish it.
> 
> anyways
> 
> like always, this story contains mention of mental illness and a consensual Dom/sub relationship. if those things squick you, i ask you to kindly click away.

**Yuánfèn (缘分)**

_(Chinese): The force that brings us together._

x

He’s been thinking about it a lot, lately.

Wonwoo is one of the most beautiful people Mingyu has ever had the pleasure of knowing. All sharp angles and long limbs juxtaposed by soft-spoken words and a demeanor so shy it makes Mingyu’s skin tingle. He’s beautiful, and every time Mingyu has him laid out on their bed, naked and panting and satisfied, he can’t help but think, _I want to show this to everybody._

Admittedly, it wasn’t always this way. When Wonwoo first asked Mingyu to be his Dom, all those months ago, Mingyu was so caught up in the high of being able to see and touch and fuck him that he couldn’t bear to even think of another person seeing Wonwoo the way Wonwoo let Mingyu see him.

But now, _now_ , it’s so much different.

He’s mentioned it, once, while he had Wonwoo bent over the edge of their bed, beating his ass red with the paddle that they’d impulse bought off some sketchy Chinese BDSM supply website. _You look so good like this,_ he’d said, bringing the paddle down hard on Wonwoo’s bruised, battered skin. _I want to show you off._

Wonwoo had moaned, loud and needly, squirming and begging for friction. Mingyu didn’t know if the reaction had been from the words or the spanking, and he hasn’t built up the nerve to ask Wonwoo again, outside of a Scene.

He looks up clubs on his phone when nobody’s around, when Wonwoo’s staying in the studio late to learn choreo with Soonyoung, or getting food with Hansol and Seungcheol; when Wonwoo’s not around, Mingyu indulges his fantasy. There’s one website he can’t stop visiting, for a club in right in Seoul, only an hour’s train ride away from the dorm. He visits the site constantly, reading over their policies and rules until he’s sure he can recite them by heart, warring with himself again and again over whether or not he should click on glaringly red “become a member” tab that mocks him from the upper right hand corner of his computer screen.

Mingyu mouses over to it every time, cursor hovering, finger itching to click, but the thought of Wonwoo being disgusted by Mingyu’s desires has him closing the tab altogether and furiously deleting his browsing history.

It’s not that he really believes Wonwoo would think less of him for wanting to go to a BDSM club, but moreso that he doesn’t want Wonwoo to think that what they’ve been doing isn’t enough for him anymore. The paddle they bought had been Wonwoo’s brainchild, a thought he’d dropped in Mingyu’s ear the morning after a particularly intense spanking, and the way Wonwoo had phrased the request made it seem so appealing, something they could do and experience _together_ , and while Mingyu was terrified at the thought of beating Wonwoo with something other than his own hands, he didn’t even think twice about opening Naver and searching for a site to order it from.

But that’s one of Wonwoo’s many talents - his way with words. He’s quiet most of the time, doesn’t speak loudly or often, but when he does speak, people _listen_. Mingyu doesn’t have that.

So he worries he’ll sound stupid, that he won’t be able to properly express _why_ he’s suddenly developed and exhibition kink, and Wonwoo will get the wrong idea.

Wonwoo hasn’t had another dissociative episode like he had the last time in the duration that he and Mingyu have been together, but there’s still an underlying fear that simmers in Mingyu’s gut. He doesn’t want Wonwoo to agree to go to a dungeon just because Mingyu asked him to, and then have his anxiety triggered so severely that his only possible coping method will be to dissociate from reality again.

Mingyu sighs where he’s sat on his bed, phone in hand. He has a text conversation pulled up, fingers hovering over the keyboard, hesitant to type the message he knows he has to.

Jeonghan’s name seems to laugh at him from his phone screen, mocking him in the bitingly fond way his hyung is known for. Mingyu normally wouldn’t go to Jeonghan for advice on his and Wonwoo’s relationship unless he absolutely had to, preferring to keep his and Wonwoo’s private life, well, _private,_ and away from Jeonghan’s prying eyes. But considering that Jeonghan has been effectively Domming Seungcheol for nearly two years now, he’s the only person Mingyu can think of who’s capable of giving him advice on whether or not it’s a good idea to tell Wonwoo that he wants to take him to a sex dungeon.

 **To: Jeonghannie-hyung** (8:32 PM)

_Hyung, are you busy?_

**From: Jeonghannie-hyung** (8:35 PM)

_never too busy for you <3 ヽ(^◇^*)/ _

Mingyu rolls his eyes, thumbs tapping on the screen to type out another message, but receives another one from Jeonghan before he can hit send.

 **From: Jeonghannie-hyung** (8:36 PM)

_do u need something from me????_

**To: Jeonghannie-hyung** (8:37 PM)

_Come to my room?_

**From: Jeonghannie-hyung** (8:37 PM)

 _scandalous!!!! ╚(•⌂•)╝_ _i’ll be right there ;))))))_

Mingyu locks his phone and tosses it down on the duvet next to him, and a few moments later, he hears three quick, soft knocks on his door. “Come in,” he calls.

Jeonghan closes the door behind him when he enters, leaning on one hip against it, a sly grin on his face. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” Jeonghan asks.

“I need some advice,” Mingyu admits, straight to the point. Jeonghan’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

“And you’re asking me? Willingly?” Jeonghan says. “I’m honored.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “You’re kind of the only person I _can_ ask about this,” he mutters, suddenly feeling embarassed.

“Oh,” Jeonghan breathes, a knowing look on his face. “It’s a sex thing then, yeah? Has Wonwoo asked you to do something kinky and you’re scared you’re going to hurt him again? I don’t know why you would be - from what we all heard of it, that paddle -”

“It’s not that,” Mingyu cuts him off, cheeks flaming. He’d known Wonwoo had been loud during that Scene, but he hadn’t realised the entire dorm could hear just how much Wonwoo liked getting his ass paddled raw. He feels like he should be embarrassed that the members heard, but the heat in his cheeks is followed by a tingle down his spine that has him shifting where he sits, bothered in the best way.

Jeonghan pushes away from the door, coming to sit on the bed next to Mingyu’s. “No? Then what is it?”

Wiping his suddenly clammy palms on his sweatpants, Mingyu swallows the lump in his throat and says, “I want to take Wonwoo to a sex dungeon.”

Jeonghan’s mouth goes slack in shock, and Mingyu nearly chokes with how hard he tries to suck the words back in.

“I mean, I -”

“No, no,” Jeonghan holds up a hand. “I heard what you said. You just surprised me.” He tucks a lock of hair behind his ear, then props his elbow on his knee, resting his chin on his palm. “So, a sex dungeon, huh? That’s quite a step out of your comfort zone.”

Mingyu groans. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, really,” Jeonghan says. “I can tell you’re serious. Talk to me.”

Mingyu sucks in a deep breath, steeling himself to say the words again. “I want to take Wonwoo to a sex dungeon.”

“Yeah, I got that the first time,” Jeonghan says. “But why? This hasn’t been something you’ve been interested in the whole time, right? I mean, if you’d been thinking about taking Wonwoo to a dungeon, then the whole paddling thing shouldn’t have been a big deal for you.”

“It’s a new thing,” Mingyu says. “I don’t even know when it started, honestly. It was like, one night I was perfectly content with keeping Wonwoo all to myself, and then the next I was just watching him and couldn’t stop thinking that, like, I wanted to show him off. And then that just kind of spiralled, I guess?”

Jeonghan hums, nodding. “I see,” he says. “So you haven’t talked to him about it yet?”

Mingyu shakes his head. “No,” he says. “I don’t want him to get the wrong idea. Like, we’ve never done anything remotely like that before, and I don’t want him to think that I’m like, unhappy in our relationship, or something.”

“I don’t think he’ll think that,” Jeonghan muses. “But then again, you do have a tendency to put your foot in your mouth, and I can see you fucking up and phrasing everything all wrong.”

Mingyu tosses his hands up in exasperation. “That’s what I’m afraid of!” He says. “I don’t know how the hell I’m supposed to bring it up to him. Haven’t you ever asked Seungcheol hyung to do something like this before?”

Jeonghan shakes his head. “I’ve pushed him out of his comfort zone a couple times, but we’ve always stayed in our room when we do those things, because that’s one of Cheol’s hard limits. He’s not an exhibitonist, and I know that he wouldn’t be comfortable going somewhere like a dungeon, so I’ve never considered asking. If he wanted to do something like that, he’d have to come to me first. But,” Jeonghan says, shifting back to sit up straight, holding up the hand that his chin was previously resting on, “Wonwoo is a completely different sub than Cheol is. So, while Cheol might not be comfortable with having sex in front of a public audience, Wonwoo might be into it. Have you ever tried mentioning it to him? Feeling him out?”

“Once,” Mingyu says. “The first time we used the paddle, actually. I said something about wanting to show him off, and he started moaning really loudly. But I don’t know if that was because of what I said, or because of the paddling.”

“Hmm,” Jeonghan hums. “I guess the only advice I can give to you is to just _ask_ him. The worst thing that can happen is he says no.”

“Or he think that I’m turning into some kind of depraved pervert who gets his rocks off to the thought of strangers watching him fuck his boyfriend.”

“Or that,” says Jeonghan, grinning. “But seriously. When you ask him, just phrase it in a way that lets him know he has the option to back out. Let him know that it’s something you want to try _together_ , and that he has every opportunity to say no, and you won’t hold it against him.”

Mingyu sighs. “Okay,” he says. “I’ll try it.”

Jeonghan grins. “‘Atta boy,” he says. “But seriously, don’t let your nerves fuck this up. Talking things like this through is what BDSM relationships are based on. If you can’t talk to each other about what you want, then you shouldn’t be doing this in the first place.”

“I know, hyung, you’re right,” Mingyu says. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Jeonghan says, ruffling Mingyu’s hair as he gets up. Mingyu squawks, swatting Jeonghan’s hands away. “If you’ll excuse me now, I have to get back to Seungcheol. I left him tied to the bed. He’s probably getting antsy.”

Mingyu’s eyes go wide and he chokes on a wheeze. “You said you weren’t busy!”

Jeonghan’s grin turns dark. “I said I was never too busy for _you,”_  he clarifies, as if it makes a difference.

“ _Jesus,”_ Mingyu wheezes.

Jeonghan cackles, sadistic. “Bye bye, Mingyu-yah,” he singsongs, wiggling his fingers in a wave as he exits the room and leaves Mingyu - thankfully, blissfully - alone once more.

Mingyu sighs, flopping down on his back against the covers. He runs a hand through his hair, reaching out with the other to grab his phone. He thumbs the screen to unlock it, swiping away from the open conversation with Jeonghan and opening the one with Wonwoo.

 _Just do it,_  Mingyu urges himself.

 **To: Wonwoo❤️** (8:46 PM)

_babe, you busy?_

**From: Wonwoo❤️** (8:47 PM)

_nope :)_

**To: Wonwoo❤️** (8:47 PM)

_come to the room? i got something i wanna ask you about_

**From: Wonwoo❤️** (8:48 PM)

_be right there (✿◠‿◠)_

Mingyu locks his phone and sets it down, sitting up. His fingers twist nervously into the sheets as he waits.

He’s only left stewing in his jitters for a few moments before there’s a quiet knock on the door, Wonwoo poking his head in. A small smile graces his features and Mingyu can’t help the way his own face lights up, grin stretching his lips. Wonwoo steps inside and closes the door behind him.

“Hey,” Wonwoo says, traipsing over to the bed. He pulls Mingyu in for a kiss, lingering there for a moment before he settles on the bed next to him.

“Hey,” Mingyu echoes. He pauses, nibbling on his bottom lip. He jumps when Wonwoo’s thumb comes up and pulls his lip from between his teeth.

“You only do that when you’re nervous,” Wonwoo says.

Mingyu laughs shakily. “I, uh, I am, a little bit,” he says.

Wonwoo frowns. “Oh. What about?”

Mingyu sighs. He reaches for Wonwoo and tangles their fingers together, thumb rubbing over Wonwoo’s knuckles. Wonwoo looks down at their hands and then back up to Mingyu’s face. “Gyu?” He says, voice quiet. His expression goes cloudy with worry. “Is...is everything okay?”

Wonwoo’s voice is wary, reed-thin. His brow is creased and Mingyu can’t stop himself from reaching up and soothing away the wrinkles. “Everything’s okay,” he murmurs.

“Then what’s going on?” Wonwoo asks.

Mingyu pulls his hand from Wonwoo’s grasp to wipe his clammy palms on his jeans. “I _am_ nervous,” he says. “You were right about that. But, uh, I’m not nervous because I’m about to like, break up with you, or whatever. I just, um, I want to ask you something.”

Wonwoo frowns again. “Okay,” he says, “If it’s not something bad, then why are you so nervous? You can ask me anything, Gyu. Is it about a Scene?”

Mingyu swallows. “Yeah,” he admits.

Shaking his head, Wonwoo lets out a breathy laugh. “We plan Scenes together all the time,” he says. “You’ve never been this nervous before. Not even when I asked you to paddle me.”

The laugh Mingyu lets out is only partially self- deprecating. “This is a little different than that.”

Wonwoo huffs, rolling his eyes. “Just ask me, okay? You’re killing me, making me wait like this. What could be so bad that you’re afraid to tell me about it? You know we can work anything out, as long as you don’t want to like, pee on me or something -”

“I want to take you to a sex dungeon.”

Mingyu blurts the words out, unable to stop himself. Wonwoo’s eyes go wide in surprise, his mouth open, caught on the words he’d planned to say. “Fuck,” Mingyu curses. “I didn’t want to say it like that. I just mean -”

“Okay,” Wonwoo says, in the middle off Mingyu’s panicked babbling. “We can do that.”

“Like, you can totally say no if you want, I know it’s totally out of the blue and I don’t want you to - wait, _what_?” Wonwoo’s words finally register and Mingyu gawks.

Wonwoo laughs airily. “I said, we can do that,” he repeats. “I mean, it’s not something I’ve ever considered before, and we’ll _definitely_ have to talk about it more, but I’m willing to give it a try. Never thought I was an exhibitionist, but hey, don’t knock it ‘til you try it, right?”

“I love you,” Mingyu blurts out, flushing hotly when Wonwoo giggles at him. “Sorry. Like, I do love you, but not just because of this - like, I love you ‘cause you’re you, y’know, not ‘cause you agreed to go to a sex dungeon with me.”

“Babe,” Wonwoo says, “Slow down for a second.”

Mingyu takes a deep breath. “Sorry,” he says again. “I’m just - really surprised. I didn’t think you’d say yes.”

Wonwoo frowns. “Why not?” he asks.

Mingyu shrugs. “Because it’s a lot more than anything we’ve ever done before.”

“What made you start thinking about it in the first place?” Wonwoo asks. Mingyu feels his face heat up.

“I really don’t know when it first started, but I just remember looking down at you during a Scene, and thinking about how fucking _good_ you looked” - a tingle of satisfaction runs down Mingyu’s spine at the way Wonwoo’s eyes go dark and the apples of his cheeks flush red - “And I thought, _God, I want to show him off to everybody.”_

“So when you said it, during that one Scene? With the paddle? You weren’t just dirty talking me.”

Mingyu shakes his head. “No,” he says. “I meant it.”

Wonwoo’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. “Have you thought about it a lot, since then?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu admits. “I’ve even - there’s a website. For a club, in Seoul. I’ve been on it a few times already.”

“Show me,” Wonwoo says.

Mingyu doesn’t hesitate to grab his phone, opening Naver and typing the club’s URL into the address bar. If Wonwoo finds it weird that Mingyu knows the address by heart, he doesn’t mention it.

Mingyu scrolls across the page silently, letting Wonwoo absorb it. The site isn’t overtly perverse on its face, no blatantly sexual photos or references, all very hush-hush, but Mingyu knows what lies beyond the links reading “amenities” and “services.”

Descriptions of the private and public playrooms the club offers, with all of the toys and equipment any curious Dom/sub pair could dream of trying. Mingyu had gotten caught up in a deep dive one late evening, spending hours exploring what he could do with a spanking bench, a Saint Andrew’s cross, spreader bars, and a set of beautiful twin-tailed floggers.

He’d pictured it over and over again, all of the different ways he could tie Wonwoo up and take him apart, watch him beg in private or let anybody who happened to wander by see what a perfect, beautiful plaything his boy is. He’d never touched any one of those things before in his life, but _God,_ thinking about the way he could use them on Wonwoo had him feeling big in the britches. In more ways than one.

Wonwoo lets out a low whistle, eyes scanning over the screen. “You’ve looked at this before?” He asks, voice low.

“Yeah,” Mingyu admits breathily, cheeks coloring slightly with shame.

“Have you, um,” Wonwoo pauses, fretting cutely. “y’know, ever _been?_ ”

Mingyu catches on to Wonwoo’s implication and shakes his head adamantly. “No,” he says. “No, god, I’ve been too scared to even click the _become a member_ link.”

Wonwoo snickers, nose scrunching up, and Mingyu’s heart scrunches up, too. “Well,” Wonwoo murmurs, hand ghosting over, a lithe finger pressed against Mingyu’s phone screen, scrolling back up to the top of the site. The _become a member_ link sits at the top, red and glaring, mocking Mingyu like it has so many times before. “What’s stopping you now?” Wonwoo asks, peering at Mingyu shyly from under his lashes.

Mingyu’s next inhale gets caught in his throat. “Nothing,” Mingyu breathes. And with all the strength he’s never been able to muster before, he skims up the site, and presses.

Joining the site is much more anticlimactic than Mingyu had imagined (read: dreaded), the link leading to a generic sign up page where Mingyu and Wonwoo entered their information. They registered as a couple - Mingyu couldn’t even try to ignore the exhilaration he felt at that - paid the registration fee, and were promised their shiny new membership cards in the mail 2-5 business days later.

“So,” Mingyu says once he’s exited out of Naver and he and Wonwoo are alone with nothing but the reality that they just became the newest members of Seoul’s hottest and most elusive underground sex dungeon between them. “We just did that.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo breathes. His cheeks are dusted the softest, prettiest baby pink, and his eyes look just the slightest bit clouded over. “We did.”

“We should probably talk about it some more,” Mingyu says, pushing the matter only half-heartedly, because Wonwoo’s looking more and more flustered as the seconds pass, squirming where he sits. Mingyu’s palm itches.

Wonwoo breaks when Mingyu slides a thumb over the skin of his hip where it's peeking out between his t-shirt and sweatpants, curling forward with a whine. He tucks his face into Mingyu’s neck and licks at the skin, suddenly rushed and needy.

Mingyu fucks Wonwoo on his back, Wonwoo’s pretty legs tossed over his shoulders, hand around Wonwoo’s throat in lieu of his collar. Wonwoo shakes and cries and moans, begs so prettily, and Mingyu is struck.

God, he _can’t wait_ to show his boy off.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sevda (Turkish): _Meaning "black love." The blinding, passionate love you have for someone else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part ii of "yuanfen."
> 
> as always, please heed the tags.

Once Mingyu’s licked the sweat from the hollow of Wonwoo’s throat and kissed the finger-shaped bruises blooming on his Adam’s apple, they talk about it. Naked and curled together like parenthesis, Mingyu lets Wonwoo in on every dirty fantasy he’s had since he stumbled upon the club’s website what seems like so long ago.

He explains, in long-winded sentences and shaking breaths how he’s imagined Wonwoo tied up, blindfolded, helpless and needy, displayed to a room full of people while Mingyu works him over and over again, building him up and tearing him down one time after another after another until Wonwoo can do nothing but cry and shake and take it.

Wonwoo is silent while Mingyu talks, eyes half lidded and heavy, cheeks flushed with blood and body flushed with arousal. Mingyu watches Wonwoo’s mouth, the way his tongue darts out to wet his lips, how he bites down on the plush swell of them, how they part and his breath leaves him in a rush when Mingyu asks  _ would you like that? _

“Yes,” Wonwoo breathes, airy. “I’d like it.”

Mingyu cards a hand through Wonwoo’s hair, tucks a lock behind his ear, and kisses him on the mouth. “I’ve thought about it so much,” Mingyu admits. “There’s so much that I want to do to you.”

“I want that, too,” Wonwoo says. “I’d let you. I’d like it.”

“Yeah?” Mingyu asks. He trails the hand in Wonwoo’s hair down his neck, thumb pressing over the bloom of a bruise under the curve of Wonwoo’s jaw. “You’d let me show everybody how good you are? You’d let them see you break down and beg for me?”

Wonwoo whimpers, closing his eyes and nodding. The flush from his cheeks is spreading down his chest, a sweet pink over the bronze of Wonwoo’s skin. He’s swelling between his legs, despite the fact that Mingyu had just fucked two orgasms out of him no more than an hour ago; his hips stutter forward, out of his control. Mingyu wraps his fingers around Wonwoo’s arousal, squeezing gently. Wonwoo gasps. 

“Look at you,” Mingyu breathes. “Getting hard again already?”

“Sorry,” Wonwoo murmurs, but the needy thrusts of his hips tell Mingyu he’s anything but. 

“Needy,” Mingyu praises. His own arousal is creeping up on him, tingling up his back in waves. Wonwoo’s gaze drops and his tongue sweeps over his bottom lip. 

Mingyu lets Wonwoo eye him hungrily for only a moment, hooking a finger under Wonwoo’s chin and drawing his gaze back up. “Two options,” he says. 

Wonwoo keeps his eyes locked on Mingyu’s face, obedient. He knows how this works. Mingyu gives him two options, and lets him pick one. It’s a new thing they’re trying, giving Wonwoo some more autonomy in a Scene. Mingyu still thinks of the options, and he only ever gives two, but Wonwoo has the last say. It’s been helping him outside the Scenes, when he gets anxious, to have more faith in the decisions he makes.

“Option one,” Mingyu says. “I flip you over, and fuck you like that with your hands behind your back. You take what I give you, and nothing more. Option two: I fuck your mouth, and you come as many times as you want before I do. Choose.”

“Two,” Wonwoo says, without hesitation.

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re greedy. I can’t get enough of you.” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo preens. 

Mingyu rolls over onto his back, spreading his legs to let Wonwoo settle between them. Wonwoo curls up inside the cradle of Mingyu’s thighs, resting his cheek against the inside of Mingyu’s knee, waiting.

“Rules,” Mingyu says. “You may come as many times as you want before I come once. You may touch yourself. But you do not take your mouth off of me, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Wonwoo murmurs.

“Good boy,” Mingyu praises. “Since your mouth will be full, what do you do if you need to slow down or stop?”

“Hold up one finger to slow, two to stop,” Wonwoo recites. 

_ God, he’s so good.  _ “That’s right, baby,” Mingyu says. “Now get over here and suck my cock.”

Wonwoo mewls, dropping his mouth to the crease of Mingyu’s thigh, teething gently. Mingyu hisses and grabs his hair, tugging on the strands. Wonwoo whimpers, letting Mingyu pull him where he wants him. He parts his lips and sucks a hot, open mouthed kiss to the base of Mingyu’s erection. Mingyu groans, letting his head tip back against the wall. 

Tongue dragging up the side of Mingyu’s cock, Wonwoo parts his lips and sucks the head between them. He waits, sucking lightly, staring up at Mingyu through his lashes. God, he’s so fucking  _ pretty _ . 

“That’s it,” Mingyu groans. He tightens his grip on Wonwoo’s hair and thrusts upwards, sinking his cock deeper into the wet heat of Wonwoo’s mouth. Wonwoo mewls, eyes falling closed. He reaches down and grips his own cock in his fist, tugging in time with Mingyu’s thrusts. He’s so hard already, leaking onto his thighs. 

Wonwoo gags every so often, whenever Mingyu thrusts a little too hard or a little too deep, but it only seems to fuel his arousal. He whimpers and mewls around Mingyu’s cock in his mouth, fucking desperately into his own fist as Mingyu fucks down his throat. His hips twitch, over and over again, a telltale sign of his orgasm. 

“Fuck yes,” Mingyu breathes. “Come for me, baby. Let me see it. Show me how much you love this.”

Whining deeply in the back of his throat, Wonwoo thrusts against his own hand one, two, three more times before he’s coming, shaking and groaning through it. The whole time he does as he was told, keeping his mouth on Mingyu’s cock and letting Mingyu fuck it the entire time he trembles with orgasm.

“That’s it,” Mingyu praises, petting through Wonwoo’s hair. “Fuck, baby, you look so good.”

Wonwoo manages two more weak, dribbling orgasms before Mingyu even gets one, twitching and whining with oversensitivity. His last orgasm rewards him nothing but a pathetic spurt of come, and it makes him go so lax that he doesn’t even gag when Mingyu fucks straight down his throat and makes him swallow. 

Mingyu yanks Wonwoo upwards once he’s come down from his own orgasm, wiping a thumb over Wonwoo’s bottom lip. His mouth is swollen and red, eyes glassy, and Mingyu thinks this is the most beautiful Wonwoo looks, ever, fucked out and eyes glazed over with bliss. 

“That’s what I should do to you,” Mingyu says as Wonwoo tucks himself against Mingyu’s side. Wonwoo looks up at him, not quite grasping Mingyu’s words. “When we go to the club,” Mingyu elaborates. “I should do that to you. Tie you up and fuck your mouth. You looks so pretty when I do that, y’know? Everybody would be so jealous.”

Wonwoo shudders. “Please,” he begs. “I can’t get hard again tonight.”

Mingyu laughs. “Sorry,” he says. “But um, in all seriousness, would you really be okay with doing something like that? In front of a bunch of strangers?”

Wonwoo sighs, nuzzling into the crook of Mingyu’s neck. “Yeah,” he says. “I mean, if you hadn’t said anything about it, I probably never would have considered it myself, but hearing you describe it to me, it just - it sounds  _ good _ . I want people to see how good we look together.”

Mingyu nods. “We don’t have to do anything really crazy right away,” he says. “We can start off simple, if you want. We don’t have to pull out the whips and chains the very first time we go.”

“Take it slow,” Wonwoo says. 

“Take it slow,” Mingyu echoes. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Wonwoo murmurs, voice heavy with sleep. 

Wonwoo dozes off on Mingyu’s shoulder, and Mingyu tugs him close, throwing a blanket over the both of them, lest someone walk in while they’re napping and discover their nudity. The room reeks of sex as it is, and the last thing Mingyu wants is to force someone else - like Chan, poor Chan, he’s not even gay and he’s seen more dick in two years than some gay men do in their lifetimes - to get an eyeful of more than they need to. As much as Mingyu wants to show Wonwoo off in a room full of strangers, the afterglow, the press of Wonwoo’s mouth against Mingyu’s shoulder as he dozes, is for Mingyu’s eyes only. 

x 

The next few days see Mingyu going nearly stir-crazy, checking his personal mail multiple times a day, waiting on the sleek black cards that signify he and Wonwoo as the newest members of Seoul’s hottest underground BDSM sex club. 

The cards come a few days later, and Mingyu can’t help the way his breathing goes a little ragged when he sees his and Wonwoo’s names etched onto the cards’ facade. It’s a bit surreal, he thinks, that Wonwoo actually  _ agreed _ , but he can’t deny it when the evidence is right there in his hands.

He does a little more research into the club, a whole new part of the website opened up to him now that he’s a member. He finds a few interesting conversation threads for club newbies, and ends up spending hours scrolling through the countless tidbits of advice that other club members have offered from their own days as rookies in the whole “public sex dungeon” scene.

It’s a lot more comforting than unsettling, which Mingyu is grateful for. He leaves his own comment on the thread, asking for some advice, and within a few hours, he has a slew of replies answering his questions and wishing him luck.

_ Relatively new Dom here _ , Mingyu had written.  _ My sub and I are planning on attending the club for the very first time soon. We’ve never done anything remotely like this before. Any advice? _

_ Do your research!  _ Somebody had offered.

_ Start off slow,  _ volunteered another.

The best advice comes from a user called  _ DomAngel69 _ , who leaves Mingyu a long-winded reply more helpful than any other research on dungeons Mingyu has done so far.

_ Make sure your sub is safe and comfortable, _ it starts.  _ The key to any successful public scene is that your sub knows he’s safe, and that even though there's a lot more people watching than usual, it’s still just you and him. Ask him how involved he wants the audience to be - does he actively want you to acknowledge them, or would he rather you pretend like they’re not there? _

Mingyu pauses in his reading, pondering that. He hadn’t even thought that far himself, about how involved he’d want the audience to be, or how Wonwoo would feel about it. Having strangers watch was one thing, but actively involving them in the something else entirely.

_ Also, go shopping! Half of the allure of a public scene is for Doms to show their subs off. Take your boy out on a shopping trip and let him pick out an outfit. Let him decide how much he wants to show off. I guarantee you won’t be disappointed ;). _

Mingyu’s face goes hot, imagining all the ways he could dress Wonwoo up, the different outfits Wonwoo might pick for himself. Wonwoo knows he’s beautiful, knows how to dress his long, lithe body to show off the line of his legs, the slope of his shoulders, the tight swell of his ass. He’s so fucking  _ beautiful _ , and it makes Mingyu a little weak in the knees. He can’t even begin to imagine how it makes others feel, but it gives him a sort of dirty satisfaction to know that people lust over Wonwoo, want to get him naked and touch his sweet body, but Mingyu is the only one who actually  _ gets _ to.

_ Lastly, have fun!  _ The rest if the comment reads,  _ The best part about going to dungeons is spending time around people who have the same exact kinks that you do. There’s no shame, so be as open as you want to be! And p.s., if you’re willing, let us know when you plan to bring your boy to the club. I know I’m not the only one on this comment thread itching to watch a Dom break a new sub into the public scene. Best of luck, NewbieDom! _

The last bit of the comment makes Mingyu’s face heat up. He types a quick reply, thanking  _ DomAngel69  _ for the advice, and promises that he’ll take it to heart. He doesn’t make any mention of when he and Wonwoo will finally make it to the club, wanting to keep a little bit of secrecy just between the two of them.

Wonwoo’s out recording some new tracks (and taking some time to talk, one sub to another, Mingyu assumes) with Seungcheol, so to kill time, Mingyu unlocks his phone and starts browsing.

He’s scrolling through Instagram, through a few of Seventeen’s tagged photos, when he sees it. He swallows hard, palms going sweaty.

It’s a picture of Wonwoo, from the Diamond Edge concert in Seoul. He remembers that outfit, the way it’d made Mingyu’s chest tight and his dick hard, fingers tingling with the desire to wrap them around Wonwoo’s pretty throat. 

Tight black jeans decorated with shiny silver zippers, leather straps, and buckles, a clinging, silky black shirt that dipped low beneath Wonwoo’s collarbones, a black blazer with subtle floral details and shimmering crystal patches, with maroon gloves made from the same silk as his shirt, and then the kicker - the best ( _ worst _ ) part of the outfit, the thing that had made Mingyu’s blood run hot - a thick, black choker necklace (a  _ collar _ , a fucking  _ collar _ ) with silver chains dangling from it, wrapped tight around the smooth column of Wonwoo’s throat.

Mingyu had dreams about that collar for  _ days _ after the concert, shoved his fist in his mouth and bit his knuckles raw while he jerked off to the thought of fucking Wonwoo in that outfit, yanking those jeans down his thighs, spreading his legs and making Wonwoo take it, nose to nose as Mingyu held him close with his fist tangled in those chains dangling from Wonwoo’s neck. 

He’d looked so fucking  _ good,  _ like every wet dream Mingyu’s ever had on two legs, and Mingyu is suddenly overwhelmed with the need to make those fantasies a reality.

With shaking fingers, he exits out of Instagram and opens up his contacts list, scrolling until he finds what he’s looking for. His finger hovers, hesitant for just a moment until he remembers again, how fucking  _ good _ Wonwoo looked, and then he’s tapping “call” and holding the phone up to his ear.

"Noona,” he says on the pick up. “I have kind of a weird favor to ask you.”

x

The next few days pass quickly, packed with schedules and appearances that give Mingyu barely enough time to pull Wonwoo aside for chaste kisses, let alone take him on a shopping trip. 

The box from the coordi noona sits hidden in his closet, buried under a pile of old socks he doesn’t wear anymore, safe until he needs it. It just hasn’t been the right time to show Wonwoo yet, not when they haven’t had any real, substantial time alone lately. Mingyu wants to enjoy the moment Wonwoo opens the box and sees what’s inside, wants to revel in the expressions that cross Wonwoo’s face and the noises he makes when Mingyu inevitably asks him to put it on, to model it for him, to strip down so he can see what it looks like when all Wonwoo’s in is just skin.

He can’t get that mental image of Wonwoo out of his head, of how he’s going to look, miles of smooth, bronze-kissed skin barely blemished with remembrances of Mingyu’s teeth over the surface, purples fading to greens and yellows, begging to be replaced with new, darker marks. Mingyu’s fingers twitch.

Mingyu slips his phone out of his pocket when it vibrates against his thigh, leaning against the wall of the practice room, breathing heavily while he catches his breath. Soonyoung is on the other side of the room, running endless counts of choreography that Mingyu won’t be able to make heads or tails of until Soonyoung breaks it down for him slowly, count by count.

Wonwoo’s name flashes quick over Mingyu’s screen, and Mingyu thumbs the message open, swiping a hand over his sweaty forehead. The message takes a second to load, but when it does, Mingyu can’t help the way his lips turn up in a smile and his chest goes warm with fondness.

Attached to the message is a photo of Wonwoo, curled up on Mingyu’s bed wearing one of Mingyu’s sweaters. It’s gray and cable knit, huge on Mingyu so it absolutely  _ swamps _ Wonwoo’s skinny frame. One of Wonwoo’s shoulders is bared, the sweater’s neckline drooping, and Mingyu can just barely see the edge of the hickey he’d left there last night breaking the smoothness of Wonwoo’s skin. 

_ Miss you,  _ the message reads. Mingyu flushes with pleasure, body warming at the thought of Wonwoo snuggled up in his clothes, his blankets, waiting for Mingyu to get home. 

“Hey, hyung!” Mingyu calls. Soonyoung barely pauses in his choreography, replying with a short, “Yeah?” to let Mingyu know he heard him.

“I’m gonna head out,” Mingyu says. “I think I’ve practiced enough for one night.”

Soonyoung just hums and waves Mingyu off, too caught up to care. Mingyu gathers his water bottle and bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

He’s just settling in to the seat of the manager hyung’s car when his phone buzzes again, and he swipes the message open unthinkingly, before he really looks at it. When he finally does look at it fully, his mouth goes dry.

Wonwoo’s sent him another picture, but this one is  _ much  _ less innocent than the first. Wonwoo’s still in Mingyu’s bed, still in his sweater, but now Mingyu can clearly see that that’s  _ all _ Wonwoo is in. The picture is angled  _ just so _ , showing off the smooth skin of Wonwoo’s thigh, the naked curve of his ass. He’s got the front of the sweater fig-leafed just so, still protecting his modesty just enough to tease Mingyu crazy. Wonwoo’s lips are parted, and the index finger of his free hand rest lightly on his pouty bottom lip. Mingyu’s fucking  _ sweating. _

_ Come home? _ The message reads, and if Mingyu weren’t already leaving, he’d be so fucking on it. His cheeks have gone scarlet, and he prays that the manager hyung doesn’t look back to see Mingyu’s face or ask why Mingyu’s suddenly gone awkwardly hot and bothered.

The car ride seems to take forever, and by the time Mingyu makes it back to the dorm, he’s twitching with impatience. He watched his phone like a hawk the entire ride back, waiting to see if Wonwoo sent him any more messages. (He didn’t, the awful tease.)

The moment he gets back, Mingyu’s storming into the dorm, not even bothering to take of his shoes or set down his bag in his haste. He bursts into his shared room, blessedly empty save for Wonwoo, who startles when Mingyu swings the door open. Wonwoo jumps, and it causes the sweater to ride up, exposing more creamy skin. Mingyu swallows hard.

“You’re back,” Wonwoo murmurs, gaining his composure back quickly. He sits up against the pillows, posing demurely. “Did you like the picture?”

Mingyu groans, dropping his bag and kicking off his shoes as he makes his way over to the bed. “You’re not  _ fair _ ,” he mutters, flopping down on the bed.

Wonwoo snickers. “I think I’m perfectly fair,” he says. 

Mingyu groans again, rolling onto his back. “You’re a tease, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo flushes a sweet pink, but there’s still a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Only because you like it so much,” he grins. “Besides,” he says. “I had to get you home somehow.”

“Yeah?” Mingyu breathes, sliding into bed next to Wonwoo. “And why’s that?”

Wonwoo shrugs. “When I was looking in your closet, I found something interesting.”

“Oh?” Mingyu asks, trying to play it cool. He remembers the collar he had the coordi noona get him, tucked back in the depths of Mingyu’s closet, where Mingyu assumed Wonwoo wouldn't find it, not until Mingyu was ready to show him.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo hums. His lips quirk up at the corners, a sly kitten smile. “So when were you going to tell me about that collar you were hiding?”

Mingyu swallows. “I was waiting until we had some alone time,” he says. “I didn’t want to just spring it on you, like,  _ hey, remember that choker you wore during Diamond Edge? Well, turns out I want you to wear it while I fuck you in front of a crowd of people in a BDSM sex dungeon.  _ I wanted to like, I dunno, be more romantic about it?”

Wonwoo snorts. “Since when have you needed a romantic setting to talk to me about a Scene?”

Mingyu shrugs. “I just feel like it’s different this time, for some reason. Like, we’re not just planning a Scene where it’ll be me, you, and a paddle. This one is going to be public, and I want to make sure that you’re entirely on board with it.”

“Gyu,” Wonwoo says, reaching over to cup Mingyu’s face. Mingyu sighs, leaning into the touch. “I told you I’m okay with it. The whole ‘public’ aspect of it doesn’t really make a difference to me. As long as you’re there, and I’m there, that’s all that matters to me.”

“You’re absolutely sure?” Mingyu asks. “No cold feet?”

Wonwoo smiles. “No cold feet,” he says. “I promise.”

Mingyu leans down, catching Wonwoo’s lips in a chaste kiss. “In that case,” he says, “Why don’t I tell you what I have planned for that collar?”

Wonwoo’s eyes go dark, and his cheeks flush a pretty red. “Yeah,” Wonwoo breathes, spreading his legs almost subconsciously, letting Mingyu settle in between. “Tell me about it.”

Mingyu grins, predatory, stealing Wonwoo’s lips in a another kiss, pressing himself against Wonwoo’s body. Wonwoo groans, arching into Mingyu’s touch, so needy already.

They don’t get much talking done that night.

x

They do talk the next morning, though, and as per Wonwoo’s request, Mingyu spills his guts about every dirty fantasy he’s had with Wonwoo and the collar. Wonwoo listens intently, as he always does, eyes wide and face flushed a soft shell pink. 

Mingyu trails off after a few moments, distracted by the swell of Wonwoo’s bottom lip, slick with the way he keeps tonguing over it. “So, um,” Mingyu says, suddenly struggling to find words. “That’s - yeah. That’s it.”

“Hmm,” Wonwoo’s tongue pokes out again - Mingyu’s going to lose his  _ freaking mind _ \- and he sucks his lip into his mouth for just a second, letting it bounce back out, red and wet. “So the whole outfit really got you going, huh?”

Mingyu nods, not even trying to deny it. There’d be no point, really, when he already spilled all of is dirty secrets. “Yeah,” he says. “You looked so good.”

“Y’know,” Wonwoo murmurs, leaning in close, like he has a secret. “You’re not the only one who had a few dirty fantasies about those outfits.”

Mingyu perks up, suddenly very, very interested. “Oh?” He presses. 

Wonwoo flushes a but pinker, but he still has a sly smirk on his lips. “Yeah,” he says. “The outfit you wore. You looked so - I don’t even  _ know _ . All I could think about was taking you backstage and getting on my knees for you. I think there was one fantasy I had where I even called you ‘Sir.’ And I didn’t even know I was  _ into _ that.”

Mingyu snorts. “Wow,” he says. 

“Shut  _ up _ ,” Wonwoo whines, jabbing Mingyu in the shoulder. Mingyu winces. “You don’t get to laugh at my fantasy when you just spent an hour telling me about all the ways you wanted to make me choke on your dick.”

Sputtering, Mingyu tries to retaliate, but can’t get a full sentence out. Wonwoo cackles, throwing his head back, delighted by Mingyu’s struggling. 

“So,” Mingyu says, once he’s gotten himself back together. “I was thinking -“

“Oh no,” Wonwoo snickers. 

“I’ve been  _ thinking _ ,” Mingyu continues, glaring heatlessly while Wonwoo keeps on tittering, “That we should go shopping. For outfits. For the club.”

“Why can’t we just raid wardrobe?” Wonwoo asks. “I mean, the noonas got the collar for you, so why can’t they get us the rest of the outfits?”

“I thought about that,” Mingyu says. “But, um, there’s going to be a lot of, uh,  _ fluids _ , don’t you think? And there’s no way in hell I’m going to try to explain away jizz stains when we have to return them.”

A horrified expression crosses Wonwoo’s face, and Mingyu knows he’s thinking about the scandal it would cause if he and Mingyu borrowed clothes and then brought them back covered in unmentionables. The noonas would be up in hysterics. They’d never be able to borrow anything ever again. “You’re right,” Wonwoo finally agrees, face still looking like he’s trying to suppress a full-body shudder. “So. Shopping.”

“Shopping,” Mingyu agrees. “We’ve got a free day coming up. Incognito trip to the mall?”

“Is there even any such thing anymore?” Wonwoo wonders aloud. “But yeah. Let’s do it.”

The next few days pass quickly, and soon Mingyu finds himself tucked in the back seat of an inconspicuous black car, with Wonwoo next to him, sitting close enough that their thighs pres together. They convinced the manager hyung to let them go out with only one staff member to mind them, promising they’d lay low and only use back entrances, and wouldn’t take any selcas with fans, no matter how much they begged. Mingyu had promised they’d be incognito, and he planned to make good on that promise. Days off were rare, and trips like this were even rarer, so he was going to do whatever he needed to in order to keep from fucking it up. 

Being an idol certainly has its perks, and the store manager agreeing to lock the store down while Mingyu and Wonwoo shopped was definitely one of them. They were free to browse, unworried that a fan would spot them and blow their cover. 

Wonwoo abandoned Minyu as soon as they got into the store, flouncing off to go pick out his own outfit. Mingyu was only a bit bummed, having really wanted to shop together, but he was so excited to see what Wonwoo picked out for himself that the disappointment was only momentary. 

Mingyu wanders the store, trying to keep in mind the outfit from Diamond Edge. It’d been simple enough, a deep purple suit, accented with shimmering paisley print, a silky black shirt underneath. There way no way Mingyu was going to be able to find an exact copy (he’s pretty sure the actual suit he wore cost somewhere in the million won range) but he didn’t think he’d have an issue finding something similar. 

He wandered over to check out the store’s selection of suits, trailing his hands over the different prints and colors. He thumbed over the cuff of a deep, navy colored jacket, feeling the material between his fingers. He wanted something that looked good, made him look  _ Dom _ , but was easy to move and breathe in at the same time. He didn’t want to be a sweaty mess when it came time for him to actually fuck Wonwoo, and he didn’t want the audience to think he was so inexperienced that he didn’t even know how to dress himself for a Scene. 

“Can I help you find something?”

The voice behind Mingyu makes him jump, whirling around and snatching his hand away from the suit jacket like it’d burned him. He’s met with the shocked face of one of the store’s employees, a petite woman in a stylish pantsuit, silky black hair pulled into a low twist at the base of her skull. “My apologies -“ she starts, but Mingyu cuts her off. 

“It’s okay,” he says. “I was daydreaming.”

The woman laughs, a bit awkwardly. “Daydreaming about suit jackets?”

Mingyu smiles sheepishly. “Yeah,” he says. “Trying to figure out where I should start.”

“I can help with that,” she says. “Do you have an idea what you’re looking for? Color? Style?”

“Purple,” Mingyu says. The woman grins. 

“Follow me,” she says, and Mingyu does.

The woman - Hyojung, she introduces herself as - leads him to the back of the store, to a rack that he wouldn’t have noticed unless she pointed it out to him. She tells him to wait, and then she’s diving between the hangers, fishing around until she finds what she’s looking for. “Aha!” She exalts victoriously, coming out with a jacket in hand. She holds it out for Mingyu to inspect, and Mingyu’s struck.

The jacket is beautiful, a deep, royal purple embellished with black at the lapels, pockets, and cuffs. The material is heavy enough to give the jacket structure, but light enough to keep its wearer from sweating under it. There’s the barest hint of shimmer woven into it, shining lightly in the store’s fluorescent lighting. 

“What do you think?” Hyojung asks.

“It’s perfect,” Mingyu says. “Does it have matching slacks?”

Hyojung grins. “Of course. Measurements?”

Mingyu rattles them off, numbers memorized from countless prior fittings. Hyojung leaves him for a moment, and when she returns, she hands him a pair of slacks, with the same royal purple shimmer as the jacket. “It’s not a perfect match to your measurements, but it’s an easy fix. Just a nip in at the waist, and they should be perfect.”

Mingyu thanks her profusely, throwing the jacket and slacks over his arm. “One last thing,” he says. “A black silk shirt?”

Hyojung smiles like she’s got canary feathers on her lips, and a few moments later, brings Mingyu just what he’d asked for. He thanks her again, and she simply directs him to the fitting rooms. 

The suit fits like a dream, doesn’t really need to be tailored at all, accentuating the broad line of Mingyu’s shoulders, the long stretch of his legs. Mingyu puffs his chest out, posturing a but the way he tends to do on stage, when he’s in a different mindset, when he feels like he has the entire world at his fingertips, like he could tear it open and eat it raw. It’s a bit like the way he feels when he has Wonwoo on his knees, open and needy and willing, puppeted by his heartstrings to Mingyu’s whim.

He looks  _ good _ , there’s no denying it. He’ll have to send Hyojung a thank you card. 

Mingyu changes back into his own clothes, throwing the suit and silk shirt over his arm. He wonders for a moment how Wonwoo’s doing with his shopping, if he has anyone helping him pick out the perfect outfit, one that he knows will make Mingyu’s skin tingle, his mouth water. Mingyu has to take a second to gather himself before he steps out, mind overrun with mental images of Wonwoo all dressed up for him, cheeks burning bright red. 

He finds Hyojung once he’s gotten himself together, and she takes the clothes from him, telling him to come see her when he’s ready to check out. He bows to her once, turning on his heel to venture around the store again, trying to find Wonwoo. 

It’s Wonwoo who ends up finding Mingyu, lost again in a sea of Oxford shirts. “You’re done quickly,” Wonwoo quips.

“I had help,” Mingyu admits. “Did you find everything you wanted?”

Wonwoo nods. “Almost,” he says. “Just looking for one more thing.”

“What thing?” Mingyu asks. 

A look crosses Wonwoo’s face, and Mingyu suddenly feels like he’s caught in crosshairs. “It’s a secret,” Wonwoo says, a predator’s smile on his lips. 

“Oh,” Mingyu breathes. 

“Don’t worry,” Wonwoo says. “You’ll love it.  _ They’ll _ love it.”

Mingyu can’t help the way his ext inhale hitches at the mention of  _ them _ , of the others they’re going to have watching them, eating them up while they bare themselves in the most intimate way possible. Heat rushes up Mingyu’s spine, and he has to take a moment to steady himself. “God,” he mutters, pulling Wonwoo behind a rack of shirts, out of view. He grips the back of Wonwoo’s neck, hard and demanding. “You’re so dirty.”

Wonwoo gasps, taken by surprise. It’s not often that Mingyu is bold like this, that he uses his power over Wonwoo in places where their cover could be easily blown, and Wonwoo doesn’t know if it speaks more about him or Mingyu that he likes it so much. 

“‘Gyu,” Wonwoo whines. Mingyu looks like he wants to suck the noise straight from Wonwoo’s throat. “Oh God.”

“You never cease to amaze me,” Mingyu breathes. “How did I get so lucky?”

Wonwoo squeezes his eyes closed, bottom lip trembling. “Please,” he whimpers. “I - I need to  _ finish _ -“

“Go on, baby,” Mingyu says. “Get what you need to get. Then I’ll take you home.”

He doesn't elaborate any further than that, but he knows Wonwoo can hear the promise in his voice. 

Wonwoo nods, eyes a little blown. “I’ll be quick,” he says.

He  _ is  _ quick, only taking about ten more minutes to shop around. Mingyu uses the time to purchase his own outfit, chatting amicably with Hyojung at the register while he waits. Wonwoo must have gone to a different check out, because when he meets up with Mingyu again, he’s carrying two bags on his arms, looking just as strung out as he did when they parted. 

They duck out the back entrance, slipping into the car waiting for them outside. Wonwoo fidgets where he sits, so Mingyu slips a hand onto his thigh, squeezing gently. Wonwoo melts, sinking into the plush leather of the seat, dropping his head to Mingyu’s shoulder. 

By the time they get home, Wonwoo is drifty and soft, nuzzling into Mingyu’s side as they walk through the dorm. Hansol and Joshua are sitting in the living room, playing Nintendo, and Hansol shoots Mingyu a look as they walk by, but doesn't question further. The members have gotten quite used to seeing things like this nowadays, with not one but two couples engaged in a Dom/sub relationship. While neither Jeonghan and Seungcheol or Mingyu and Wonwoo have outright told the other members about it, the walls are thin and privacy in the dorms is few and far between. 

Mingyu takes Wonwoo to his bedroom, and lays him down on his bed. Wonwoo whines, reaching for Mingyu when he leaves him. Mingyu shushes him, reaching for the bags he’d discarded on the floor. He takes them to the closet, tucking them carefully inside. He then joins Wonwoo on the bed, who immediately snuggles into him, seemingly having decided that it’s time for a nap.

They doze off together, and the last things Mingyu thinks of before he falls into unconsciousness is the next time they have a day off. That’ll be the day, he thinks, when he’ll dig the outfits out from the closet, and finally,  _ finally,  _ get to show his boy off. 

x

“So,” Jeonghan says, flopping down next to Mingyu on the sofa. All of the members have gathered in the living room for a movie night, snuggled up on the floor and furniture, cocooned in nests of blankets and pillows. Wonwoo is currently spooning Junhui who’s spooning an only half-willing Jihoon, so Mingyu took the open spot on the sofa across the room, so he could watch Wonwoo stifle giggles into Junhui’s shoulder while Junhui struggled to keep Jihoon from punching him right in the throat. 

“Yes, hyung?” Mingyu answers. Jeonghan stares at him for a moment, grinning slyly. Mingyu’s stomach turns, unsettled by the predatory look on Jeonghan’s deceptively pretty face. 

“I'm surprised, Mingyu-yah,” Jeonghan says, lips turned up at the corners. 

Mingyu frowns. “Um, why?” 

“ _ Well, _ ” Jeonghan singsongs, “I thought that you and Wonwoo would’ve been absent from our little movie night,” he taps a finger against his chin, feigning being deep in thought. “Y’know, off doing questionable things at a certain, ahem,  _ establishment _ in Seoul’s red light district?” 

Mingyu feels his cheeks heat, and Jeonghan barely manages to stifle his cackling laugh. “ _ Hyung! _ ” Mingyu hisses, checking out of the corner of his eye to make sure that nobody else heard Jeonghan’s words. The only one paying them any attention is Seungcheol, but Mingyu attributes that moreso to the fact that Seungcheol is incapable of keeping his eyes off Jeonghan for more than five minutes at a time rather than trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. The rest of the members are too busy trying to talk (read: yell) Soonyoung through setting up the Blu-ray to notice Mingyu’s flaming cheeks and Jeonghan’s canary-feather grin. 

“What?” Jeonghan muses, eyes wide with faux innocence. “Am I wrong? It’s been a month since your secret shopping excursion, and yet those hot little outfits you two bought haven’t moved from your closet.”

Mingyu wheezes, lost for words. “Wha -?” Is all he gets out, fumbling with his mouth agape. Jeonghan snickers.

“Oh come on,” Jeonghan says. “I’m just saying, Gyu. Our first weekend off in a month, and you’re staying in for movie night? I thought you’d be jumping at this opportunity.”

Mingyu struggles to come up with an intelligible reply, but all he ends up doing is gaping at Jeonghan, too struck to form words. 

“Babe,” Seungcheol calls from across the room, and Jeonghan turns his attention from Mingyu to his boyfriend. “Stop torturing your dongsaeng and come watch the movie with me.”

Jeonghan seems to forget about Mingyu instantly, not even bidding Mingyu farewell as he hops up from the sofa and scampers over to Seungcheol, plopping down into his lap and curling up against his chest. If Mingyu didn’t know better, he’d call Jeonghan  _ cute _ . 

Mingyu sighs, settling deeper into the sofa cushions. He looks for Wonwoo again, almost subconsciously, and when his eyes drop to Wonwoo on the floor, still cuddled up behind Junhui, Wonwoo’s looking at him, too. Mingyu raises an eyebrow and pats the open spot next to him, and Wonwoo barely hesitates before he’s slinking out from the cuddle pile on the floor - ignoring Junhui’s squawk as he falls backwards - and cuddling up next to Mingyu on the sofa.

“What did hyung want?” Wonwoo asks as he sits down, curled up under Mingyu’s arm. 

“To terrorize me,” Mingyu says low enough that the sounds of the movie will drown out his voice so nobody but Wonwoo will hear him. 

Wonwoo snorts, burying his face in Mingyu’s shoulder to stifle the sound. “Isn’t that what Jeonghan does all the time?”

Mingyu huffs. “Seems like it,” he says. “He uh, he asked why we decided to stay in for movie night instead of taking advantage of the day off tomorrow and going to the club tonight.”

Wonwoo frowns, a tiny crease appearing between his eyebrows. “Did...did you want to go tonight?” He asks, voice low.

“No,” Mingyu says. “Something about this weekend just didn’t feel right. It’s been so long since we’ve had a night to just hang out as an entire group. It didn’t feel right to ditch everyone just so we could go have kinky public dungeon sex.”

Wonwoo laughs, nodding. “Right,” he says. 

“And besides,” Mingyu says, dropping his head to lean in close to Wonwoo so that when he speaks again, their lips brush. “We have another day off in two weeks. And I want you to prepare, because that’s when I’m going to take you.”

The sharp breath Wonwoo takes shudders against Mingyu’s lips. “ _ Yes _ ,” Wonwoo groans. He shifts, inching even closer to Mingyu, and Mingyu is only half surprised when he feels Wonwoo half hard against his hip. 

“Control yourself,” Mingyu says lowly. “Do you want the members to see you like this? Jesus, Wonwoo.”

“‘M sorry,” Wonwoo says, but the needy twitch of his hips tells Mingyu he’s anything but. 

Mingyu reaches up, tangling a hand into Wonwoo’s hair and tugging just hard enough to make Wonwoo gasp. Mingyu checks to see if the other members heard him, but thankfully they’re all enraptured by the film on screen, eyes glued so securely, it’s like Mingyu and Wonwoo have the room to themselves. “ _ Control. Yourself, _ ” Mingyu growls, tugging again. 

Wonwoo’s eyes slip closed, and he takes three deep, shaky breaths before he opens them again. “I - I’m good?” He asks, voice small. 

Mingyu takes pause, shifting into Wonwoo for the sole purpose to see if Wonwoo will react. He’s still half hard, but does not push into Mingyu when Mingyu touches between his legs. Mingyu smiles, pets through Wonwoo’s hair, and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Yes,” he hums. “Good boy.”

Wonwoo shudders, body crumpling. He lays his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, breathing like he’s just run a marathon. Minguy keeps petting through his hair, shushing him gently. He keeps it up throughout the whole movie, tugging and twisting the strands to keep Wonwoo on edge, so he can’t catch his breath or get too comfortable. 

By the time the movie is finished, Wonwoo is so on edge that Mingyu is surprised he hasn’t started tearing up from the frustration. It happens sometimes, when Wonwoo’s been teased to mercilessly that he can’t help himself, too overwhelmed with what he feels to stop it.

He’s so pretty when he cries.

Mingyu supposes it’s probably a good thing though that Wonwoo’s eyes have stayed dry, considering he’s not quite in the mood to explain to the rest of the guys why Wonwoo’s gone and started blubbering. Exhibitionist as he is, Mingyu would still rather avoid that kind of awkwardness altogether.

The movie ends and Mingyu scurries off to the bathroom with Wonwoo almost immediately, missing the knowing look on Jeonghan’s face as they leave, but not the snide, “There’s extra tissues under the sink!” he shouts after them.

Mingyu all but slams the door behind them once they're inside, pressing Wonwoo up against the counter, spinning him around so he faces the mirror, pressing close against his back. Wonwoo gasps as Mingyu yanks his sweatpants down, pressing his bare ass into the cradle of Mingyu’s hips while Mingyu sucks a mark behind Wonwoo’s ear, and grabs Wonwoo’s dick so tightly it almost hurts.

Wonwoo moans, the sound stunted, like he’s trying to hold it back. “You’re so good,” Mingyu murmurs, breath hot on the nape of Wonwoo’s neck. “Didn’t make a sound during the whole movie, even when you were so hard.”

Whimpering, Wonwoo drops his chin to his chest, hips stuttering as Mingyu teases a finger around the tip of his cock. Mingyu flicks at the head, Wonwoo gasping at the sharp pain.

“Lift your head,” Mingyu orders, and Wonwoo, sweet and so  _ perfectly  _ obedient, does as he’s told, meeting his own gaze in the mirror.

He looks so fucked out already, pupils blown and lips slick, and all Mingyu’s done so far is play with his cock a little. He’s so sensitive, so beautifully reactive to everything Mingyu does, and it makes Mingyu press his thumb to the sensitive little sweet spot right under the head of Wonwoo’s cock just to watch the way Wonwoo’s eyelids flutter, knees trembling.

“Don’t take your eyes off of the mirror. I want you to watch yourself,” Mingyu orders. He doesn’t wait to see if Wonwoo’s going to obey (just knows he will, because his boy is  _ so good _ ), instead pulling away from Wonwoo to grab the bottle of lube he keeps not-so-subtly stashed between the bottles of shampoo in his shower kit. 

Popping the lube, he squeezes a generous dollop into his palm, slicking his hands together for a few seconds to warm the lube up before he kicks at Wonwoo’s ankles, wordlessly ordering him to spread. Mingyu smears the lube onto Wonwoo’s thighs, revelling in the sweet, desperate sound Wonwoo makes when he realizes what Mingyu plans to do. They’ve only done it a few other times, when Wonwoo was begging to be fucked but Mingyu didn’t have enough time to spare to  _ actually  _ fuck him, so they had to settle for the next best thing.

Mingyu tugs his own sweats down enough to free his cock, using the leftover lube on his hands to slick himself. He presses back in close, one hand moving to grip Wonwoo’s hip and using the other to guide his cock into the tight, wet space between Wonwoo’s thighs.

Wanting to watch Wonwoo’s face, Mingyu brings his own gaze up to the mirror, meeting Wonwoo’s eyes in their reflection as he slides home. Wonwoo’s eyes flutter and he gasps out a whine when Mingyu’s slick cock bumps up against his hole, teasing in the best way. 

Tightening his grip on Wonwoo’s hip, Mingyu pulls back and thrusts in harder, hips smacking lewdly against Wonwoo’s ass. Mingyu wastes no time, fucking fast and hard between Wonwoo’s thighs, panting in his ear and staring him down in the mirror, almost  _ daring  _ him to look away.

Wonwoo doesn’t. He watches Mingyu watch him, cheeks flushed a dusty pink, bitten lips even pinker. His eyes go glassy, a telltale sign that he’s gone floaty, so overwhelmed with pleasure that he doesn’t know how to handle it all.

Neither of them last long, too worked up to draw it out. Mingyu comes with a groan that he smothers into Wonwoo’s nape, the evidence of his orgasm dripping hot and wet over Wonwoo’s skin. He ignores his own sensitivity to keep fucking between Wonwoo’s thighs until Wonwoo comes, too, with a sweet little whimper, all over the counter.

Once he can catch his breath, Mingyu pulls away just long enough to start the shower, turning the faucet so the water is nice and hot, just the way Wonwoo likes it. When Mingyu turns back to Wonwoo, Wonwoo is still watching him from the mirror, and heat floods Mingyu’s chest. His perfect boy, still keeping his eyes on the mirror because Mingyu hasn’t told him he could look away yet.

“Come here, baby,” Mingyu coos and Wonwoo melts. He turns away from the counter, nuzzling into Mingyu’s neck when Mingyu draws him close. “You were so good,” Mingyu praises, kissing Wonwoo’s forehead. “My perfect boy.”

Wonwoo shudders at the praise, making the sweetest little noises against Mingyu’s skin. Mingyu murmurs back to him, coaxing him out of his clothes and into the shower. Mingyu strips quickly and joins him, wasting no time in grabbing Wonwoo’s favorite luffa and shower gel, lathering the luffa up to clean Wonwoo’s dirtied thighs.

He talks while he washes Wonwoo, pulling him down from the floatiness. By the time he’s finished and both of them are squeaky clean, Wonwoo’s back down with him, but still cuddly, happily nuzzling against Mingyu as he wraps them both in towels.

Once they’re back in Mingyu’s room, dressed in clean clothes and snuggled together in bed, Wonwoo speaks, so low that Mingyu almost doesn’t hear him.

“We look so good together,” Wonwoo whispers. “Everyone’s going to be so jealous.” 

Mingyu can’t help but agree.

x

It’s almost like they’re getting married, Mingyu thinks. Getting married at a kinky underground public sex dungeon.

He and Wonwoo parted ways to get ready a little over an hour ago, Wonwoo saying something about how he didn’t want Mingyu to see him until he was entirely put together. Like a bride on her wedding day, Mingyu muses.

Mingyu’s been ready for a while now, sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for Wonwoo to text him. He’s getting antsy, jittery, jiggling his leg in anticipation.

Just as Mingyu’s about to go crazy from waiting, his phone buzzes, Wonwoo’s name popping up on the screen.

From: Wonwoo ❤️ (11:42 PM)

_ Ready now _

Mingyu doesn’t reply, just locks the phone and gets up, heading over to Wonwoo’s room. The rest of the members are out, and Mingyu thanks his lucky stars that Seungcheol managed to convince them all to go out for food and karaoke, a knowing smile on his lips as he told Mingyu that he and Wonwoo didn’t have to come.

Knocking on the door once to alert Wonwoo of his presence, Mingyu pushes it open and steps inside. Wonwoo’s in the far corner of the room, bent over in front of a mirror, smudging the corners of his eyes dark with kohl. Mingyu swallows, mouth going a little dry. God, Wonwoo looks so fucking  _ good _ .

The outfit Wonwoo picked is even better than Mingyu imagined. It’s nearly an exact match to his Diamond Edge outfit, only this time the pants are tighter, and the cut of the shirt is so low it’s almost obscene. Wonwoo chose to forego the silk gloves, and Mingyu can’t help but stare at the almost pornographic brush of Wonwoo’s fingers against the hollow of his throat as he straightens up and adjusts the collar sitting just below the bump of his Adam’s apple.

Mingyu swallows hard, words getting stuck in his throat. “You look - wow.”

Wonwoo grins, cheeks pinking. “Thanks,” he says. “You look better, though.”

Rolling his eyes, Mingyu reaches out to pull Wonwoo closer to him. “Impossible,” he says, nuzzling over to plant  chaste kiss on the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth. His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he takes it out, reading the notification that the taxi he called is out front. “Car’s here,” he says. “You ready?”

Wonwoo nods. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” he says.

Mingyu pulls away from Wonwoo, tangling their fingers together. “If it gets to be too much, let me know, okay? I won’t do anything more than what we talked about.”

“I know, I trust you,” Wonwoo says. 

Mingyu squeezes Wonwoo’s hand, one last little reassurance, before he leads them out of the dorm. The car sits out front, blissfully black and nondescript. Mingyu opens the door for Wonwoo to climb into the back seat, following closely behind. 

The ride to the club seems to take forever, and Mingyu can’t help the nervous bounce of his leg. They prepared so much for this, the Scene planned to the tee, but Mingyu’s nerves still have him on edge. Even the fact that they visited the club last week, purely as spectators, in order to get a feel for the atmosphere and the layout to make sure it was really somewhere they wanted to do their first ever public Scene, isn’t bringing Mingyu any comfort. He’s been waiting for this for  _ so long _ , and the thought of fucking up even a little bit lights Mingyu’s nerves on fire. 

“Hey,” Wonwoo murmurs. “You’re overthinking.”

“I know, I know,” Mingyu says. “I’m just - nervous. About fucking up. Hurting you, or paying too much attention to what the audience is asking for and not hearing you safeword or tying the knots too tight or not giving you enough support -”

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo interrupts. “ _ Stop _ . I trust you. We’ve done Scenes like this so many times. You know how tightly to tie me up. You know how to make me comfortable. You know how much I can take even better than I do sometimes. I  _ trust _ you.”

Mingyu lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “Here I am, supposed to be a confident Dom, and I’m freaking out in the back of the taxi before we even get to the club.”

Wonwoo snorts. “Exactly. We’re not at the club yet. So forget about being a Dom right now and just let your boyfriend comfort you.”

The car slows to stop at a red light, and Mingyu breathes deeply. “You’re right.”

Wonwoo grins. “As I usually am,” he says. “But honestly. You’re going to be great. You know what you’re doing, and I trust you. I’m ready for everyone to see how good you make me feel.”

Mingyu shivers at the thought, of the dozens of eyes that will be fixed on him and Wonwoo, on Mingyu’s hands as he works them over Wonwoo’s creamy skin, watching Wonwoo flush with pleasure in the way only Mingyu can make him. 

Wonwoo leans his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, his measured breathing calming Mingyu’s mind. They stay leaning against each other for the rest of the ride, only parting when the car pulls into the nondescript underground lot of the club, the driver alerting them that they’ve reached their destination. 

Mingyu thanks the driver as he exits the car, and throws a few won his way as a tip, for good measure. He takes Wonwoo’s hand as they make their way towards the club’s main entrance, the bass of the music seeming to vibrate in Mingyu’s bones. 

A smartly dressed guard stands at the entrance, and waves Mingyu and Wonwoo by when they flash their membership cards. They enter into the dark lit hallway that leads to the actual entrance of the club, the music getting louder and louder as they approach. Mingyu checks his watch - it’s a quarter past midnight, and if things are the same as they were when he and Wonwoo visited, then the club is in full swing, as packed as it’s going to be for the rest of the night. 

“Ready?” Mingyu asks, hand resting on the door handle. 

Wonwoo licks his lips, and nods once. Mingyu takes a  breath, squares his shoulders. Once they go through the door, he’s on - he’s the tall, handsome, confident Dom, and Wonwoo is his pretty, obedient little sub. 

With one final, steadying breath, Mingyu pushes the door open.

x

The club is packed, just as Mingyu expected. The air smells like sex and sweat, the music blaring so loud that Mingyu is nearly drowned out of his own thoughts. A few patrons close to the entrance turn to look at Mingyu and Wonwoo as they enter, and the gazes make Mingyu stand a bit straighter and square his jaw. He glances to Wonwoo, standing on his right, and his pretty, obedient boy has his head down, hands clasped demurely in front of him.

Mingyu grabs Wonwoo’s wrist and begins leading him through the mass of bodies gyrating on the dance floor, between bare flesh wrapped in lace and leather, past couple so lost in each other that they don’t even seem to realize the dozens of eyes watching as they fuck, heavy against walls and pinned against smooth leather couches. 

The public show rooms are located at the very back of the club, behind a set of heavy double doors. Mingyu explored them when he came here the first time; there’s three rooms, each separated into different sections, stocked with toys, blindfolds, ropes, and anything else a couple could desire. Mingyu’s destination is the room farthest in the back, tucked so deeply into the bowels of the club that the music barely reaches it.

They have to go through the other two rooms to get to the third, each attached by a small, short hallway. The first time they came, they were so focused on exploring the club’s layout that they didn’t bother to stop and watch any of the public Scenes, but now, Mingyu’s going to take his time. 

The first room is fairly full, a dozen or so people crowded around a couple in the center, a tall, leggy Domme and her pretty, long haired sub. The Domme is in the process of strapping her sub to a spanking bench. The sub is naked from the waist down, blindfolded, with a vibrator inside her wet, quivering pussy. She reminds Mingyu of the way Wonwoo looks when he’s been tied up and edged for hours, and he wonders how many times her Domme has already made her come tonight, and how many more she still has to go. 

“Mmm,” Mingyu hums, catching Wonwoo’s attention. “Would you like to watch for a minute, baby?”   


Wonwoo hesitates, seemingly too embarrassed to answer. After a moment, he gives a tiny little nod. Mingyu smiles, and leads Wonwoo to one of the open chairs that surround the spanking bench. Mingyu sits, pulling Wonwoo into his lap. 

The Domme has finished tightening the restrained around her sub’s wrists and ankles, and she turns to face the crowd. “Who would like to go first?” she asks, a wicked grin on her scarlet painted lips.  

A man steps forward - another Dom, clear in his posture and dress. The Domme looks him up and down before nodding her approval, and gesturing towards her sub with a wide sweep of her arm. The Dom steps forward, unzipping the fly of his slacks, and his cock is out out for a moment before he shoves it, hard and rouch, into the bound sub’s waiting mouth.

Mingyu feels Wonwoo flinch, and Mingyu wraps an arm around his waist to steady him. “Color,” Mingyu murmurs. 

“G-green,” Wonwoo stutters. His eyes are locked on the Scene in front of him, cheeks aflame as he watches the sub struggle around the cock fucking her throat, tears down her cheeks and saliva on her chin. 

“Do you like this?” Mingyu asks. “Watching another sub get their face fucked, exactly the way you like it when I fuck yours?”

“Yes,” Wonwoo breathes, shameless.

“Hmm,” Mingyu hums. “Maybe next time I’ll get you on your knees, strap your wrists to your ankles and fuck your face so everyone can see how pretty you look when you’re choking on my cock.” 

Wonwoo whimpers, squirming in Mingyu’s lap. He’s hard, straining against his pants, and Mingyu thinks  _ it’s time _ . 

“Up,” Mingyu orders, pushing Wonwoo from his lap. Wonwoo stands, crossing his hands in front of his crotch, trying to hide his arousal. “Don’t know why you’re hiding, baby,” Mingyu teases, “When in a few minutes you’re going to be strung up and naked for anyone in this club to see.”

Mingyu takes Wonwoo’s wrist again, tugging it away from his crotch. He leads Wonwoo out of the room and through the hallway, not bothering to stop and spend time in the second room in his haste to get to the third. 

When they enter, Mingyu is pleasantly surprised at the amount of people inside. There doesn’t seem to be much going on; while there is one sub getting what’s apparently the best dicking of her life, going by how loud and wet she sounds, he rest of the couples are simply lounging, Doms in the chairs putting their subs’ mouths to use, or lazily fingering their subs’ sore, used holes. 

It’s the most relaxed that Mingyu has seen anyone in the club so far, yet it is still the most lewd, overtly sexual thing he’s seen yet.  

A few of the couple look over as Mingyu leads Wonwoo into the room. “Pretty,” one of the Dommes compliments, her eyes tracing over Wonwoo’s body. She meets Mingyu’s gaze and nods once in acknowledgement. Mingyu nods back.

He’s happy to see that the gem of this room - the one reason Mingyu wanted to do a Scene in this room in the first place - is open and ready for use. It sits nestled in the very back corner of the room, on a slightly elevated stage, surrounded by two rows of black velvet chairs. Silver and polished shiny, the suspension rack calls to him, and he shoves Wonwoo towards it with just a bit too much enthusiasm. 

A club employee, who had been sitting off to the side of the rack, browsing on his phone until Mingyu and Wonwoo came over, looks up at their approach. “You using the rack?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Mingyu says. “But not full suspension.”

“Arms up, restrained?” The man guesses, and Mingyu nods. The man turns in  his seat, opening a drawer next to him and pulling out a length of smooth, black nylon rope. “Here,” he says, handing Mingyu the rope. 

“Thank you,” Mingyu says. By now, the attention of the others has been peaked, and a few of the couples have migrated towards the suspension rack to watch Mingyu and Wonwoo play. 

Wonwoo stands under the rack, eyes downcast. Mingyu sidles up close. “Remember your colors,” Mingyu whispers. “If at any time you are in pain, uncomfortable, or can’t take any more, you word out. Understood?” Wonwoo nods. “Give me your color.”

“Green,” Wonwoo says, so Mingyu begins.

He steps back, leaving Wonwoo standing alone under the rack. “Strip,” Mingyu orders.

Wonwoo’s cheeks flush a pretty pink, but he does as told. His hands shake as he pushes the blazer from his shoulders and lets it drop, fingers quivering against the buttons on his shirt. The shirt falls, leaving Wonwoo beautifully topless. 

He hesitates for a moment before working on his jeans, and when he strips them down his thighs, the crowd reacts for the first time. He’s not wearing anything under the pants, and shucking them down his thighs leaves him fully exposed, no way to hide how he is desperate and wanting.    

“Beautiful,” someone says. Wonwoo flushes even darker.

“Took the words rights out of my mouth,” Mingyu says. Once Wonwoo is naked, clothing kicked off to the side, Mingyu rejoins him under the rack. 

“Hey, baby,” he murmurs, low enough that only Wonwoo will hear him. “Color?”

“Green,” Wonwoo breathes. 

Mingyu plants a chaste kiss against the hollow of Wonwoo’s throat. He reaches into the pocket of his pants and pulls out a strip of deep red silk. The crowd hums with approval when Mingyu ties it around Wonwoo’s head, blindfolding him. 

Once his vision is obscured, Wonwoo relies on Mingyu to do all of his moving for him. Mingyu picks up the bundle of rope from where he’d set it next to the rack, and urges Wonwoo to raise his arms over his head. Gently, methodically, Mingyu ties Wonwoo’s wrists together, and then loops the rope around the highest bar on the rack. He steps back to admire his work, drinking in the way that the long, lithe line of Wonwoo’s body is stretched out for everyone to see. 

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?” Mingyu asks, addressing the crowd around him for the first time. 

“Gorgeous,” comments a woman to his left. 

“The red looks amazing with his skin tone,” says another.

“Love the collar you put on him,” muses a different man. 

“Mmm, me too,” Mingyu says. “He likes to be collared when I fuck him.”

On the rack, Wonwoo shudders. Mingyu’s skin tingles.  _ God, this is so much better than he imagined it’d be _ . 

Strutting forward, Mingyu draws a hand slowly over the tensing muscle of Wonwoo’s belly, to let Wonwoo know he’s there. Next to the raised platform where the rack sits, to the left, is a large, cherry wood chest. Mingyu saunters over to it, flicking the lock open and raising the lid. Inside, as he expected, he finds a plethora of toys. His eyes are drawn to one in particular - a hefty, hard leather paddle with a smooth, heart-shaped cut out in the center.

He grabs the paddle and draws it out of the chest with a flourish. The crowd buzzes with anticipation. 

Mingyu strides back over to Wonwoo, fingers dancing over Wonwoo’s collarbones. “Baby,” Mingyu coos. “I brought you a present.”

“Thank you,” Wonwoo blurts out, immediately grateful for whatever it is that Mingyu’s “present” could be. 

A Domme in the crowd snickers. Wonwoo’s flush deepens. 

Mingyu drags the paddle up the inside of Wonwoo’s thigh, watching as goosebumps break out under its wake. Mingyu brings the paddle between Wonwoo’s legs, and with the gentlest touch, swats the head of Wonwoo’s cock.

Wonwoo gasps, arching half into the touch, and half away. His squirming rattles the rack, a metallic tinkling that underscores the melody of Wonwoo’s pained pleasure.

Mingyu circles Wonwoo, dragging his hands over Wonwoo’s waist, his hips, his ass. He swings the paddle, letting Wonwoo hear the way it cuts the air. Wonwoo’s toes curl. 

“He loves the paddle,” Mingyu says aloud, to nobody in particular. “The first time I used it on him, he came so hard he nearly passed out. Barely even had to touch him. Isn’t that right, baby?”

“Mhm,” Wonwoo breathes. “I loved it. Love it.”

Mingyu grins, and presses a sweet kiss to the uppermost knob of Wonwoo’s spine. “Good boy,” he says, to Wonwoo only, and then to the room: “I think I should reward him, yeah?”

The crowd murmurs its agreement. 

“Hear that, baby? They think you’re good, too. You should tell them how much you want. Maybe they’ll agree, and I’ll let you have it.”

Wonwoo swallows, lips quivering when he opens them to speak. “Thirty,” he says, barely loud enough for Mingyu to hear, never mind the rest of the room.

Mingyu swats him on the ass, once. “Can’t hear you, baby. You need to speak up.”

“T-thirty,” Wonwoo repeats, louder this time. 

“Thirty,” Mingyu gives a low whistle. “If that’s what you want, baby, then that’s what you get.”

That’s all the warning Wonwoo gets before Mingyu’s winding up and striking him on the fleshiest part of his ass, a satisfying  _ smack _ resounding through the room. Wonwoo cries out, body convulsing against his restraints. “That was one,” Mingyu says. “Twenty-nine more. Count ‘em for me, baby.”

Mingyu spins the paddle in his palm, rubbing over the spot he just hit. Wonwoo’s quivering in anticipation, muscles jumping as he waits for the next hit. The red blooms on his ass, bruising in the cute little cut-out shape of the paddle’s heart. Squeezing the bruised cheek, Mingyu winds back and smacks the unmarked one, revelling in the delighted, pain-pleasure squeal that bursts from between Wonwoo’s lips. 

“Two!” Wonwoo gasps. 

Mingyu doesn’t give Wonwoo a break, hitting him over and over, drunk off the sounds Wonwoo makes. His whole world has narrowed down into a tunnel, and all he can see, can hear, can  _ feel _ is Wonwoo, taking everything Mingyu gives him and still begging for more. 

Strike thirty comes amidst a gasping cry, a sob, really, bursting from Wonwoo’s throat. His ass is battered, a bright, cherry red, and his cock is so hard its leaking, dripping on the floor between Wonwoo’s feet. 

Mingyu lifts his eyes from Wonwoo’s bruised body back up to their audience for the first time since he hit Wonwoo the second time, and his body swells with heat at what he sees in front of him. Their audience, the Doms watch Wonwoo sway against his restraints with hunger in their eyes. Most, maybe even  _ all _ of them have spread about the room, using their own subs as they watch Mingyu work Wonwoo over, so entranced and excited by their display that they can’t keep their hands off their own subs, needing to release the deep, syrupy arousal searing through their veins.

Mingyu thought there was no greater thrill than he could get from working Wonwoo over like this in front of an audience, but  _ Christ _ , was he wrong. Seeing this, seeing people so aroused by watching him - watching  _ Wonwoo _ \- that they can do nothing but fuck desperately against each other, overcome by lust and need. 

He did that. Wonwoo did that.  _ They _ did that.

“Baby,” Mingyu murmurs, pressing up close to Wonwoo’s quivering, sweaty back. “Baby, I wish you could see them all. Watching you, seeing you be so good for me, do you know what it’s doing to them? Can you hear it?”

Wonwoo gasps, trying to catch his breath between hiccupping sobs. “I - I can’t hear it - I wanna see, let me see -”

Mingyu reaches around, pressing himself as close as he can get as he wraps a fist tightly around Wonwoo’s cock. He tugs the blindfold away from Wonwoo’s eyes at the same time.

Wonwoo cries out, hips bucking into Mingyu’s fist. He focuses on the scene in front of him, and moans aloud again when he makes sense of what he’s seeing.

“You did that, baby,” Mingyu says, holding tight to Wonwoo’s arousal as he digs into his own pocket to find the lube he’d put there. “Watching you got them so hot that they  _ needed _ to fuck. I bet they’re still thinking about you. All of them.”

Wonwoo moans desperately, trying to get some more friction from Mingyu’s hand, but Mingyu takes it away. Sobbing, Wonwoo’s hips twitch, searching for the pleasure he’s being denied. 

“Patience,” Mingyu chides gently. “I’m gonna give it to you baby, just wait.”

Wonwoo whimpers when he hears Mingyu pop the cap on the lube, smearing it over his fingers. Once they’re coated, he reaches back around to take Wonwoo in his left hand while the fingers of his right tease against Wonwoo’s twitching hole. He strokes roughly up to the head of Wonwoo’s cock at the same time he presses two fingers inside of him, and Wonwoo nearly screams with pleasure.

His sounds attract the attention of a few of the other couples in the room, and Mingyu grins wickedly, tucking his chin over Wonwoo’s shoulder. “They’re watching you,” he says.

“I see them,” Wonwoo gasps. “Oh, f-fuck.”

Mingyu fucks Wonwoo with his fingers, hard and fast to stretch him out. He presses hard against Wonwoo’s prostate and squeezes around the head of his cock, and Wonwoo nearly convulses. “Feel good, baby?”

“Please,” Wonwoo begs, voice choked on a sob. “Please, please fuck me. I need it - I want -  _ please _ .”

“You want them to see?” Mingyu teases. “You want them to see the way you take my cock, and still beg for more? You want them to see how fucking needy you are?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Wonwoo sobs. “Please,  _ please _ .”

Mingyu curses, pulling his fingers out a little too quickly, kissing away Wonwoo’s pained wince. Mingyu fumbles with one hand to get his fly open, slicking his cock with the lube left over from fingering Wonwoo. He presses the blunt head up against Wonwoo’s wet hole, rubbing and pressing a few times to tease Wonwoo into desperate whining. 

“‘Gyu,  _ please _ ,” Wonwoo begs, and god, Mingyu is so fucking  _ gone _ for this beautiful boy.

Mingyu sinks home in one long, steady thrust. Wonwoo keens, pressing back to feel all of Mingyu inside him. He clenches around Mingyu’s cock like he’s afraid Mingyu’s going to take it from him, and sensation punches the air right out of Mingyu’s lungs.

Grabbing hard and Wonwoo’s hips to steady him, Mingyu pulls back and fucks forward, hard enough to make Wonwoo stumble, off balance in his restraints. Mingyu pulls Wonwoo’s hips back, forcing Wonwoo up on his toes, letting Mingyu rock Wonwoo’s hips back to fuck him on his cock. 

The lewd sound of Mingyu’s thighs slapping against Wonwoo’s ass seems so loud in the room, amplified amongst the other sounds of sex around them. Wonwoo sobs with pleasure, moaning and whimpering as he shudders, overwhelmed.

Wonwoo twitches inside, uncontrollably, and Mingyu knows he’s close. “Gonna come for me, baby? Gonna show everyone how good you are, how you can come without me ever touching your cock?”

“Uh huh,” Wonwoo moans, beyond words. 

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Mingyu grunts. He adjusts his grip and fucks Wonwoo faster, desperate to make his boy come.

Wonwoo gasps, crying out, hips stuttering as he throws his head back and comes, hot and untouched all over himself and the floor. Mingyu groans, pressing his forehead against Wonwoo’s spine to fuck through the aftershocks of Wonwoo’s orgasm, chasing his own. He comes only a few thrusts later, filling Wonwoo up, and stifling his moans against the curve of Wonwoo’s shoulder. 

They ride out the aftershocks together, panting to catch their breath. Mingyu pulls out, wincing at the way Wonwoo whines at the loss. Mingyu tucks himself away and does up his fly, working on getting Wonwoo down from the rack once he’s settled himself. 

He rubs the soreness from Wonwoo’s arms, kissing the rope burn on his wrists. Wonwoo smiles dreamily at him, trying to fall into Mingyu’s chest. 

“Baby,” Mingyu chides gently. “Let me get you dressed first.”

Wonwoo whines, still clinging. 

“Okay, okay,” Mingyu murmurs, winding an arm around Wonwoo’s waist and leading him to the very back of the room, where a few black silk robes hang. Mingyu takes one down and dresses Wonwoo in it, mindful of the way the fabric rubs against Wonwoo’s abused ass. “Can you stand for me for a minute? So I can get your clothes?”

Wonwoo pouts but nods nonetheless, standing like the perfect boy he is while Mingyu gathers his things. He tucks Wonwoo’s clothes under his arm, making sure he hasn’t forgotten anything before he returns to Wonwoo. He places his free arm around Wonwoo’s waist, leading him out of the rooms towards the Green Section of the club, where there are private rooms with beds and aftercare supplies.

Mingyu steers Wonwoo into the first open room, laying him down on the bed before he turns to the small sink, grabbing one of the rags next to it and wetting it. He turns to see Wonwoo watching bhim dreamily from the bed. 

“Hi,” Wonwoo giggles when Mingyu settles next to him on the bed. 

“Hi, baby,” Mingyu says. “Spread your legs for me?”

Wonwoo complies, giggling and flushing. His skin jumps when Mingyu wipes the rag along his thighs, cleaning up the come that leaked from him. 

Mingyu cleans Wonwoo, then rolls him on to his side so he can apply soothing balm to the his bruised backside. Wonwoo winces, feeling the pain more now that he’s coming out of subspace. 

“Sorry,” Mingyu murmurs, trying to be as gentle as he can. 

“Don’t be,” Wonwoo says. “I um, I really liked that.”

“Yeah?” Mingyu asks. “It was good?”

“Mhm,” Wonwoo says. He rolls over onto his back and sits up gingerly, careful of his sore skin. “‘Gyu, it was so good. I don’t - I can’t even explain the way it felt.”

“Just the paddling? Or everything?” 

“Everything,” Wonwoo breathes. “There was so much sensation, so much going on, and it was - all of it was  _ good _ . And when - when you took the blindfold off and I saw them all -  _ fuck _ , Mingyu, it was like I was a god and they were worshipping at my alter.”

“You looked like it,” Mingyu says. “Beautiful and flushed with pleasure.”

Wonwoo’s cheeks pink. “It was amazing, ‘Gyu. I’m - I’m so happy you asked me to do this.”

Mingyu grins, cupping Wonwoo’s cheek and kissing him. “Me too,” he says. 

Mingyu calls a cab, and helps Wonwoo dress. He kisses Wonwoo’s chest as he buttons his shirt, nuzzles his wrists as he puts on his jacket. Wonwoo laughs, exasperated in the fondest way. 

In the back of the cab, Wonwoo leans against Mingyu, and plays with his fingers, voice low but drunk with anticipation as he asks what Mingyu has planned for the next time they get to come out to the club.

Mingyu grins, and with his voice low and lips to Wonwoo’s ear, tells him everything.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rmr when i said i'd have this out in a month l o l same
> 
> anyways
> 
> inspo:[mingyu](http://i67.tinypic.com/2lj0pqd.jpg) [wonwoo](http://i64.tinypic.com/25yztqp.jpg)
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.babyttaeyong.tumblr.com)


End file.
